


The Urge to Run Away

by Baby_Droll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Body Horror, F/M, Hale fire, M/M, Made up mythology, Time Travel, Underworld, Violence, Warning: Kate Argent, ambiguous ending, everybody dies and some people die twice, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wakes up with a daisy growing through his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Urge to Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a horrible person. it keeps me up at night. i always say that i can't write Scott. here i am setting out to prove myself wrong for the sake of charity. Charity, I say. I've watched too many shitty ashton kutcher movies.
> 
> EDIT: This is an updated, edited version of this story. If you for some reason miss the old one, god bless ye, it's been killed and buried alongside my love for this show. cheers!

Scott wakes up with a daisy growing through his chest. He picks the daisy and says a quick prayer for the poor soul it was attached to.

This place is white. There are flowers growing everywhere, seemingly from nothing. Deaton is sitting at a table fiddling with a single chess piece.

"Scott. You do know why I've called you here, right?", he says, carefully setting the piece on the board in front of him.

Scott awkwardly shifts his weight from foot to foot, shuffling the rumpled papers in his hands.

"Other than to interrupt date night with Stiles, no. I do not know why you’ve called me here.”

He fiddles with the runes again. They’re printed on rough parchment and he keeps getting paper cuts. Stiles says he should file a complaint with Human Resources. He still doesn’t know that Scott isn’t a paper salesman. 

“I’ve called you because Katherine Argent is causing trouble again. And the seraphim are not happy.”

Deaton leans over to pluck a daisy, inspecting it for a second and then placing it on the table beside his chessboard.

“Okay. So why the tone? Why the long face?”, he asks, taking a seat at the table and reshuffling his runes.

“She’s going after you.” Scott’s stomach drops. He immediately thinks of his charges. The Hales have been in his protection the longest. He’s seen them through a lot. The idea of Kate Argent getting to them the same way she’s gone after other families is something Scott never thought he’d have to think about.

He takes a deep breath and smiles. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. And I mean, if all else fails I can just try, try, try again, right?” Deaton stares at him like he’s growing another head and reaches over to pluck another daisy.

* * *

 

Scott tries his keys in his apartment door three times before he figures out that the key to his truck doesn’t work in his apartment door.

He trudges through his living room where Stiles is sleeping on a shitty pull out bed.

Stiles sits up, rubbing at his eyes and stretching, revealing a stretch of freckled pale skin above the waist of his faded snowflake print pajama pants.

He’s still wearing his dress shirt from their interrupted date and it’s rumpled from sleep. The lamp by the couch is on, sending dim yellow light across the living room and casting shadows on Stiles’ face.

“So how was your day of selling paper? Finally talk to HR about getting you Hello Kitty band-aids? And by the way, I’m on call”, he says breathlessly around a yawn, pulling the covers back to let Scott in.

He pulls Scott forward, nuzzling his neck and pressing a wet kiss to his temple as he settles on the bed. It groans under his weight, sinking towards the shaggy green carpet of their apartment.

“My day. My day was full of flowers. Absolutely wonderful. And hopefully people are born today. I’ll get to see more flowers.” Scott leans forward to switch off the lamp to avoid seeing Stiles’ confused face.

* * *

 

He wakes up the next morning and Stiles isn’t in bed anymore.

“Stiles? Babe, where are you?”, he calls out, but there’s no sounds coming from the kitchen. The shower is on but he doesn’t think anything of it so he rolls over and waits. There’s a loud thudding noise in the bathroom and Scott laughs, picturing Stiles dropping the shampoo on his toe. He doesn’t hear a shout though. In fact, it’s eerily quiet. He rolls over and falls back asleep. Scott wakes up nine minutes later and it’s still quiet. He’s cold now, and wondering if it would be worth it to join Stiles in the shower. He gets up, and his knees creak in protest. Reaper or not, he’s still painfully human for now and his body is taking revenge for all the years he spent beating it up playing lacrosse. He gets into the hallway and his toes sink into the dingy carpet. It’s wet and it makes a loud squelching noise.

He can only hear the water running, spilling over the titles and nothing else. He tries the knob and it opens, but the door doesn’t go far. When Scott looks through the crack, he can see Stiles, still in his snowflake print pajama pants, draped across the lip of the shower stall. He’s on his side, his head isn’t in sight, and he’s not moving at all. Scott’s heart drops to his stomach and he works his hands around the door, pulling and pulling until it wrenches in the opposite direction, awkwardly sliding across the uneven carpet. He drops to the floor at Stiles’ side.

Stiles has blood leaking from a large wound in his temple. He’s soaked and he’s taking in wet, creaking breaths. Scott waves a hand over him and sees nothing but black. Kate must have gotten to Erica. He cradles Stiles in his arms and waits for his breathing to stop, petting his hair as he trembles and whimpers. “I love you. I’ll always love you. You are my sunshine, remember. I love you."

 Stiles nods, leaning forward to press a faint kiss to Scott’s battered forearm. His pupils are blown and he’s still barely breathing but Scott still hears him, even though it’s faint. “I love you, too.” Stiles breathes in once, twice, three times. Scott sits on the bathroom floor for an hour and a half waiting for the ambulance.

* * *

 

Scott wakes up surrounded by daisies and he wants to rip them all out.

He storms up to Deaton’s table. He’s still fiddling with the same chess piece. “Why didn’t you stop her?” Deaton stares at him, doesn’t reply. He just turns to look at the spot where Erica’s charges used to be. “Because I can’t. It was meant to be and so it happened. If you stop her it won’t happen again.” Scott turns around, shuffling his runes. “Let me try again.” Deaton puts down the chess piece.

* * *

 

Scott tries the keys to his apartment three times. Stiles is waiting up on the sofa bed again. “Don’t ask me about the band-aids. We need a house. With subway tile kitchen walls that look like forever and the den in that grey color your dad likes so much. We need a house. And don’t. Don’t ask me about band aids.” He sets an alarm so they wake up together and go for a walk in the park by their house. They hold hands and and Scott stares at the platinum band on Stiles’ finger.

“I’m not a paper salesman.”, he says when they’ve made their third lap around the trail. They’ve passed the same family of ducks about six times. Stiles turns and looks at him. “I know. I don’t know what you do or why it gives you so many papercuts. But I know. You’re a terrible liar and you’ve been different lately”, he says, smiling.

“But whatever it is pays the bills and isn’t illegal, so.” Scott nods and they keep walking, hands intertwined.

* * *

 

 

The next day, Scott watches the Hale house. He watches Derek sneak out and sneak back in. He doesn’t think anything of it. He stays awake for hours watching them. He jumps every time something moves.

He listens as Derek and Laura get into a fight. He waits and watches for Kate to show up. He clutches the rosary his abuela gave him and says a prayer for Erica and her charges. He prays for Stiles. He waits and watches for hours. He watches through one sunrise and two sunsets. His eyelids are slipping closed when he sees something happen around the tree line. There’s a flash of black hair. It’s Derek. He’s sneaking out again and Scott follows him through the woods until they reach a clearing.

Waiting in the clearing is Kate. She’s made herself younger. She’s wearing a lacy pink sundress and her hair is curled. Kate doesn’t waste time stripping down, pulling Derek into her arms. They fall into each other trading secrets and kisses as he shoves into her awkwardly, a boy trying and failing to be a man. His hips crash into hers painfully with no rhythm. He comes too quickly, face screwed up in pleasure. They are illuminated only by the moonlight giving their skin a sickly blue glow. Scott steps out from behind the tree and Derek stills, flashing blue eyes and attempting to pounce before Scott throws him off and he hits a tree with a dull thud.

His pants slip further down his thighs and his cock bounces against his stomach as he lands on his back. Kate laughs and it’s sharp as knives. He shudders as she takes on her true form, sundress fading away to reveal tattered clothing. Her eyes droop, slowly clouding over. Her head falls forward, the skin around her neck thinning and pulsating.

“What makes you think I’m bad is the fact that you don’t know what made me this way. You are a thoughtless soldier for them even after what they did to me”, she says, jaw trembling. She steps towards him and he instinctively steps back, hands clenched into fists. “I don’t. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I don’t know why you want to take this out on other people. Those charges are innocent. They’ve never done anything to anybody and you what, you want to kill them?

It was the seraphim who punished you. It wasn’t the reapers.” Kate whips away from him as he reaches out to her, trying to get her to shift back, but it doesn’t work. Her teeth creak and lengthen across her sagging lower lip, turning into sharp points. Her voice is low and gravelly, echoing around his ears like the buzzing of a fly. “I tried. I tried so hard to keep you out of this. Erica needled me about it for days. The Martins. Died in a car crash. Danny wouldn’t leave me alone about it. Every mistake I made shoved into my face when the daisies disappeared. So no, it wasn’t the fucking seraphim. It was the reapers. I tried to keep you out of this.”

Kate disappears into the shadows just as Derek starts to stir. Scott walks back to his truck.

* * *

 

 

He watches the Hales for two more weeks. He gets a house with Stiles. He spends more time with his mom. He waits for Kate to strike again but it seems that she’s left him alone. He’s pouring boxed wine to go with the pasta when Stiles gets a call from the hospital to come in.

Stiles presses a kiss to his temple and leaves taking a tupperware bowl full of pasta with him. Scott clutches his rosary the entire time Stiles is gone, but he comes home in one piece. He’s tired and happy, his favorite patient gave birth to the biggest baby Beacon Hills has seen in five years.

* * *

 

 

It’s strange, how it happens. Scott wakes up, not with Stiles. Stiles is at the hospital, there’s a note on the pillow. Not with the shower running and puddle coming out from under the door. There’s a note on the pillow, he reminds himself, not reaching for his abuela’s rosary beads.

Not with a daisy coming through his chest. He wakes up feeling like he’s on fire and he knows. He doesn’t run. He just reaches for the parchment with the runes. Deaton doesn’t look at him. He’s holding a handful of scorched earth, kneeling by the patch where the Hale’s daisies used to be.

There are only three left.

“You were supposed to save them. That’s what the orbs said. That you would figure it out and save them. The seraphim will not be happy.”

He stands up and sits back at his table. “Kate didn’t do this. All she did was distract you. All she did was guide you in the wrong direction. She created an opening for her descendants to creep in and cause havoc. But she didn’t do this. You did.”

Scott’s heart drops and he steps forward. “You sent me back once, right? To save Stiles. You can. You can do this again, I can make it right, I can.”

Deaton looks at him and puts the chess piece back on the board. It’s covered in fingerprints and charred at the top.

* * *

 

Scott wakes up with a daisy growing in his chest so he plucks it and plants it in the ground beside his head. Deaton is sitting at the table with a chess piece clutched in his left hand and he looks at Scott, who is still clutching his rosary, rubbing the paint off of the largest bead with his thumb, nervously. He doesn’t feel right. But he doesn’t want to know what he’s forgotten, this time. “You replanted the daisy that you landed on, why is that?” “I don’t know. It just. It just felt right.” Deaton reaches down to pluck another flower.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. read it more than once. any mistakes are my own, don't kill the beta, she's just a messenger who wishes to remain anon. tell me what i've done wrong.


End file.
